


I lire formenya coireo

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a Numenorean noble, wandering about the  Northern Middleearth,  has heard a song of  the northerners and was impressed by its severe fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lire formenya coireo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

With splinters razor-sharp of frozen ice  
Your pupils shouldn't be so summer-warm,  
But tension of the questions you were asked,  
Has split the glass and it is melting on.  
  
Cold gloomy north backs out as the freeze,  
The wonderland is greeting sunny spring.  
And set on solid horns of a northern beast,  
A string of bow has begun to sing.  
  
It trembles, stretched above the precipice  
Of both the worlds: of flame and icy stone.  
Like a living creature, not an iron piece ,  
And seemed to me to sing for me alone.  
  
And cold of endless nights does retreat.  
By breath of music darkness has been split.


End file.
